


Lśnić niczym srebro

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gosh Bones's still grumpy as ever, Jewellery AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polski | Polish, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Leonard naprawdę nienawidził mężczyzn, którzy myśleli, że ich małżeństwo nie przetrwa bez ładnego pierścionka. Wiedział, że nie miało to znaczenia, choć tak wyglądało lepiej.Albo: Pavel kupuje damską biżuterię i dochodzi do paru nieporozumień.





	Lśnić niczym srebro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shine like silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883223) by [Ississ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ). 



> Czyżby pierwszy fik z tą parką w polskim fandomie? Ola Boga, nadchodzę z odsieczą spragnionych czytelnikom, wśród których zresztą jestem ja! Zawsze lepiej czyta się po polsku niż po angielsku, czyż nie? ;D

Pavel nigdy nie przesadzał z biżuterią i fakt, że był mężczyzną, nic nie zmieniał; on po prostu uważał, iż nie jest mu to na nic potrzebne. Tak właściwie to nosił jedynie prosty i elegancki srebrny zegarek. Tym sposobem czuł się komfortowo. A jednak wydawało się, że ten mały, ale ładny sklep z biżuterią na rogu jego ulicy jakoś go przyciągnął. Nie wiedział jak i czemu, lecz przyciągnął.  
  
Minął miesiąc albo dwa, odkąd zamieszkał w tym mieście. Lubił je, zaś lokalni ludzie byli mili na swój sposób, ale Pavel był zbyt zajęty przeprowadzką i collegem, by zapoznać się z czymś więcej niż pobliskim supermarketem i piekarnią. Szczerze mówiąc, sklep z biżuterią był ostatni na liście miejsc, do których chciał wstąpić.   
  
Ale wkrótce, wcale tego nie planując, stał w jego środku.   
  
– Dzień dobry. – Stojący za ladą mężczyzna nawet nie podniósł głowy znad gazety, gdy Pavel przetaksowywał wzrokiem rozmaite srebrne, złote i platynowe przedmioty w pomieszczeniu. Niektóre z nich znajdowały się za szybami, a inne leżały w zasięgu ręki. – Mogę jakoś pomóc?   
  
Mężczyzna nie wydawał się za bardzo zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Wręcz przeciwnie – był raczej zirytowany. – Pierścionki zaręczynowe są tam, jeśli to ich szukasz. – To nie było pytanie. A może było, ale ekspedient zadał je już tyle razy, że nie obchodziła go odpowiedź? Prawdopodobnie była to jedna z wielu rzeczy typowych dla Amerykanów, których Pavel jeszcze nie pojął.   
  
– Nie szukam pierścionków zaręczinowych – odparł, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.   
  
– Dobrze, bo nie sprzedajemy “zaręczinowych” pierścionków. Czymkolwiek są.

  
Wcale nie był złośliwym typem człowieka, wcale.   
  
Pavel potrząsnął głową. Odkąd tu zamieszkał, często słyszał wiele uwag na temat swojego akcentu. Zaczynały go męczyć.   
  
– Szukasz czegoś, dzieciaku?   
  
Ostatnie słowo mocno go zdenerwowało. Zawsze tak było, gdy zwracano się do niego w ten sposób. Miał już osiemnaście lat, na litość boską! Nie był już dzieckiem!   
  
– Nyet. – Wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po naszyjnik leżący na jednej z pomalowanych na szaro plastikowych szyi. Dość strasznych szyi. – Ale to jest ładne.   
  
– I drogie, więc proszę trzymaj swoje lepkie paluchy z daleka.   
  
Nieznajomy (Pavel ledwo powstrzymał się przed zapytaniem o jego imię) uśmiechnął się szyderczo, nim powrócił do swojej gazety.   
  
– Nie powinieneś mi czegoś sprzedać? – zapytał, delikatnie muskając piękny, srebrny łańcuch.   
  
– Tylko jeśli jesteś zainteresowany kupnem. A nie jesteś.   
  
– Kto tak powiedział?   
  
– Ja.   
  
Pavel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Da. Słyszałem.   
  
– To po co pytasz?   
  
– Bo to, ech, jak wy to mówicie? – uniósł brew i dostał taki sam gest w odpowiedzi. – Zabawne.   
  
Nieznajomy zaśmiał się i uśmiech Pavla się poszerzył. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie śmiał się od wieków, a przynajmniej tak ten dźwięk brzmiał. – Ledwo można nazwać to zabawnym. Skąd ty tak w ogóle jesteś, co?   
  
– Z Rosji.   
  
Zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana jedynie szelestem składanej gazety i skrzypieniem podłogi, gdy Pavel kierował się w stronę lady.   
  
– Turysta?   
  
– Nyet. Student – uśmiechnął się szczerze do mężczyzny i podał mu dłoń. – Nazywam się Pavel. Pavel Chekov. Mieszkam pod 43.   
  
– Przyszedłeś w odwiedziny do sąsiada, co, dzieciaku? – nieznajomy potrząsnął jego ręką. Miał żelazny uchwyt i Pavlem z zaciekawieniem zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to właśnie on tworzył sprzedawaną przez siebie biżuterię. Raczej nie.   
  
– Możliwe.   
  
– McCoy. Leonard McCoy. Właściciel tych rupieci.   
  
– Miło cię poznać, Leonardzie.   
  
~

  
Pavel wracał do jubilera częściej niż zamierzał. Oczywiście nigdy nie wychodził z pustymi rękami. Przez co boleśnie ucierpiał jego budżet.   
  
Był biednym studentem, który nie miał wystarczająco pieniędzy, by wydawać je na coś tak głupiego jak biżuteria. A jednak to robił. Nie dla samych świecidełek, nie, Pavel robił to, by widywać Leonarda.   
  
– Panie McCoy? – zapytał pewnego dnia, oglądając pierścionek wysadzany małymi klejnotami. - Co to za kamienie?   
  
– Cholera jasna, dzieciaku, ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu? – Nakazał mu to już wiele, wiele razy, ale Pavel wciąż nazywał go “panem McCoyem”. W końcu Leonard był od niego starszy, a nawyków ciężko się pozbyć.   
  
–– Zadałem ci pytanie, Leonardzie – uśmiechnął się do niego i przez chwilę, krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że coś w stylu dreszczu wstrząsnęło drugim mężczyzną. Ciekawe dlaczego. – Mógłbyś mi na nie odpowiedzieć?   
  
Mógł.   
  
Leonard nie cierpiał swojej pracy – zbyt dużo mężczyzn wciąż żyło marzeniem o szczęśliwym małżeństwie i przekonaniem, że ładny pierścionek wystarczy, by ich kobieta z nimi została – ale wiedział o niej wiele. Może nie lubił mężczyzn, którzy przychodzili z zamiarem kupna pierścionka zaręczynowego, lecz lubił srebro i złoto, i kolorowe kamienie, które zawierały.   
  
A Pavel lubił obserwować Leonarda przypatrującego się błyskotkom. Choć jemu nie bardzo się podobały, niemal mógł dostrzec i zrozumieć piękno pierścionków i naszyjników, gdy Leonard czule czyścił je i układał w lepszym świetle.   
  
– Widzisz ten mały kamień, ten tu? – zapytał, wskazując na pierścień, który Pavel trzymał w ręku. – To szmaragd.   
  
– Ten?   
  
Chłopak wiedział, że pokazywał niewłaściwy kamień, niewłaściwy klejnot, ale kochał to, co działo się, gdy tak robił.   
  
– Nie, dzieciaku, ten. – Leonard ujął jego dłoń i poprowadził palec na odpowiedni kamyk.   
  
– Ach, ten!   
  
Zdawało się, że dotyk starszego mężczyzny był czymś, czego Pavel chciał, czego pragnął. I czymś, czego nie mógł mieć dość.   
  
~   
  
– Ta. Wygląda całkiem nieźle, co? – Leonard uniósł naszyjnik, którego Pavel nigdy wcześniej nie widział. – Chciałbyś go założyć?   
  
Często to robił – pozwalał mu zakładać nowe rzeczy. Tak bardzo różniło się to od czasu, kiedy Pavel mógł dotykać drogocenne przedmioty tylko wtedy, gdy spojrzenie Leonarda paliło go po karku.   
  
– Tak, ładna – uśmiechnął się, przybliżając do niego. – Ale ma śmieszny zamek. Nie poradzę sobie z nim.   
  
To był ich pewnego rodzaju kod. Śmieszny zamek. Znaczyło to, że Leonard mógł naruszyć jego przestrzeń prywatną. – Pewnie, dzieciaku, odwróć się.   
  
Pavel zrobił to, co mu kazano, czekając na to, czekając aż mężczyzna… Och, tak.   
  
Czuł bliskość Leonarda, czuł emanujące zza swoich pleców ciepło, gdy starszy mężczyzna zapinał naszyjnik na jego szyi.   
  
Zawsze miał wrażenie, iż Leonard ociągał się z oddaleniem od niego. Pavel był wręcz stuprocentowo pewien. Tego dnia było tak samo.   
  
– I? – zapytał prawie szeptem.   
  
– Ładnie w niej wyglądasz.   
  
Leonard było bardzo blisko – Pavel czuł jego oddech na swoim karku i nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, gdy mężczyzna dodał szeptem “dzieciaku”.   
  
– Możesz ją zatrzymać.   
  
Pavel nie czuł takiej potrzeby, ale nie chciał rozpoczynać sprzeczki ani odwrócić na pięcie i wyjść. – Nie mogę-   
  
– Możesz, nie kłóć się ze mną. – Pavel mógł przysiąc, że przez chwilę czuł na karku usta Leonarda, ale zniknęły, zanim się zdążył się upewnić. – Zatrzymaj ją. Teraz. Muszę zamykać.   
  
~   
  
To nie tak, że Pavel nie popełnił w ciągu ich znajomości żadnych błędów. Cóż, popełnił ich wiele, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z nich sprawy.   
  
Zawsze kupował damską biżuterię. Kolczyki i tego typu rzeczy. Powinien wiedzieć, że wykładanie na coś pieniędzy za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do sklepu, było złym pomysłem.   
  
A jednak potrzebował tak dużo czasu, by to zauważyć. Bardzo dużo. By zauważyć, że czynił więcej złego niż dobrego swojej relacji z Leonardem. Niezależnie, jakiego charakteru była.   
  
Uważał biżuterię za dobrą wymówkę, aby spędzić więcej czasu z mężczyzną. By lepiej go poznać. By marzyć, że istniała choć mała szansa na zyskanie afekcji i miłości człowieka, którego polubił w tak krótkim czasie.   
  
Natomiast Leonard wyciągał z jego zakupów własne wnioski.   
  
– I? Spodobał jej się? – zapytał pewnego dnia, gdy Pavel oglądał kolejną parę kolczyków, ale odłożył je z cichym jękiem na widok ceny.   
  
– Komu co się spodobało?   
  
– Pierścionek, który kupiłeś tydzień temu? Spodobał się twojej dziewczynie?   
  
Pavel po prostu stał. Niepewny co rzec ani co robić. Nie mógł przecież wyznać, że niemal wszystko, co tu kupił nadal leżało w jego domu zapakowane w pudełeczka.   
  
– Da. Da, spodobał – wymruczał, nim odwrócił się i w pośpiechu opuścił sklep.   
  
~   
  
Nie wracał przez okrągły miesiąc. Był zbyt zajęty nauką – albo przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał – by odwiedzić Leonarda. Nie żeby mężczyzna sam próbował się z nim skontaktować. Czasem Pavel przypominał sobie, że powiedział mu, gdzie mieszka, a mimo to nigdy nie widział go nigdzie poza sklepem. Może gdyby był bardziej odważny, bardziej śmiały, może wtedy zebrałby się w sobie i poszedł do Leonarda. Powiedział, że nie ma dziewczyny i jedyną osobą, dla której chciałby kupować błyskotki, był sam Leonard.   
  
Ale Pavel nie był odważny i śmiały. Był przestraszony i beznadziejnie zakochany.   
  
Więc dni mijały, a on wciąż odmawiał spaceru wzdłuż ulicy, odmawiał choćby przejścia obok sklepu z biżuterią. Dopóki go to nie przerosło.   
  
– Leonard? – Nie dostał odpowiedzi. – Leonard?   
  
– Ach, czy to nie ten zagadkowy, rosyjski dzieciak? Ten, który ucieka, gdy ktoś zadaje mu zwykłe pytanie. – Leonard wyszedł z zaplecza z czymś podobnym do kurzu we włosach i na ubraniach, i paroma pudłami w rękach. – Minął miesiąc.   
  
– Da. Wiem.   
  
– Nadal nie umiesz mówić “tak”, co? – ton jego głosu był ostry, jakby chciał swoimi słowami pokroić Pavla na kawałeczki.   
  
– Nyet.   
  
– Idiota.   
  
Pavel był pewien, że jego wypowiedź była dłuższa, ale jej większa część zagubiła się w wiązance przekleństw.   
  
– Leonard – spróbował jeszcze raz, sięgając ręką, by złapać mężczyznę za ramię. – Przepraszam. – Nie był do końca pewien, za co przepraszał. Za długą nieobecność. Za brak odwagi, aby coś zrobić. Za zwlekanie z wyznaniem swoich uczuć.   
  
– Nie mam dziewczyny – wyznał trochę nieśmiało.   
  
– Dała ci kosza? Przyszedłeś, żeby zwrócić biżuterię, którą ci sprzedałem? Bo jeśli tak to możesz-   
  
– Nyet, nie rozumiesz. Nie kupowałem niczego dla dziewczyny, bo jej nie miałem. Byłem i jestem sam, kupowałem to wszystko, żeby-   
  
– Nie mów mi teraz, że tak naprawdę jesteś kobietą, Pavel, bo-   
  
– NYET! Posłuchaj mnie! – Pavel czuł, jak jego ręka rwie się, by napotkać twarz Leonarda. Nie przyniosłoby to nic dobrego. – Nigdy nie było żadnej kobiety. Kupowałem te świecidełka tylko po to, żeby nie wychodzić z pustymi rękami! Kupowałem i kupowałem tylko dla ciebie!   
  
To brzmiało dziwnie, było dziwne! Kto kupuje takie ilości biżuterii dla osoby, która je sprzedaje? Kto w ogóle kupuje takie ilości biżuterii dlatego, że lubi dużo starszą od siebie osobę tej samej płci?   
  
– Och.   
  
Cóż. Nie była to odpowiedź, której Pavel się spodziewał. A myślał, że przerobił każdy możliwy scenariusz.   
  
– To złe czy dobre “och”? – Ledwo zdążył zapytać, zanim Leonard przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił.   
  
– Dobre “och”, idioto.   
  
A potem go pocałował. Miękko i delikatnie, na środku sklepu, od którego się to wszystko zaczęło.   
  
– A więc dobrze.   
  
~   
  
Leonard zawsze nienawidził mężczyzn, którzy myśleli, że ładny pierścionek jest kluczem do szczęśliwego małżeństwa. Zawsze nienawidził idiotów, dla których prosta obrączka nie była wystarczająca. Jeśli kogoś kochasz i ten ktoś to wie, zwykła, srebrna obrączka jest wszystkim. Ale okazało się, że się mylił.   
  
Tak jak mylił się wiele razy.   
  
Posłał Pavlowi uśmiech z drugiego końca sklepu, udając, iż poleruje jakieś pierścionki na wystawie. – Pamiętasz, jak dałem ci ten naszyjnik? – zapytał, unosząc jedno z ze świecidełek w stronę światła, jakby chciał mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.   
  
– Da, pamiętam. Wciąż go noszę.   
  
– Hm. Chciałbym dać ci coś innego. Ale musisz zamknąć oczy.   
  
Pavel zachichotał i przewrócił oczami, ale po chwili je zamknął. Wiercił się na krześle, które Leonard ustawił dla niego za ladą, podczas gdy mężczyzna podszedł do niego i uniósł jego dłoń, wsuwając na palec pierścionek.   
  
– Tak.   
  
– Nawet nie otworzyłeś oczu. I od kiedy w ogóle umiesz mówić “tak”?   
  
– Nie muszę go widzieć – podniósł figlarnie prawą powiekę, uśmiechając się do Leonarda, ale jego wzrok ani razu nie spoczął na pierścionku. – Wiem, że cię kocham. Nie o to chodzi?   
  
– Tak. Tak, o to.   
  
A jednak nie mylił się aż tak. Nie potrzebował żadnego kamienia na obrączce, by zapewnić swojej miłości szczęście, ale musiał przyznać, że nagie srebro nie byłoby ładniejsze.

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam do pozostawienia kudosa tu, jak i pod epickim oryginałem!


End file.
